Memories Of Uchiha's Family
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Ingatan tentang peristiwa-peristiwa konyol, nista, dan abal di dalam keluarga Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata. Special fic for Harunaru chan muach. R&R please!


.

~Memories of Uchiha's Family~

By : Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Nista, Abal, Konyol, miss typo, etc...

Ingatan tentang peristiwa-peristiwa menegangkan, konyol, bahkan nista di keluarga Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata.

.

.

~Uchiha's Family~

.

.

~In The Wedding Day~

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hyuga Hinata sebagai isterimu disaat suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat dan kaya maupun miskin?"

Sasuke menelan ludah gugup. "A...aku..."

"Sekali lagi saya ulang. Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hyuga Hinata sebagai isterimu disaat suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat dan kaya maupun miskin?"

Keringat dingin kembali mengalir membasahi kening Sasuke. Badannya sudah menggigil ketakutan. 'Sial! Kenapa 'dia' ada disitu! Dasar pengganggu!' batin Sasuke sambil mendecih kesal.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata lembut. Melihat calon suaminya berkeringat dingin sambil menggertakkan giginya membuat Hinata yang berada disampingnya semakin cemas. Para tamu undangan yang hadir juga terlihat tidak sabar melihat kedua mempelai yang tak kunjung selesai mengucap janji sehidup semati yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Cukup menjawab 'iya saya bersedia' apa susahnya, sih? Pegal, nih!

Sudah lima belas menit waktu berjalan. Para tamu undangan mulai melirik jam tangan mereka. Sasuke semakin gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Sesekali mencoba melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupu yang dikenakannya. Hinata sendiri mulai tidak sabaran. Rasa cemas dan khawatir semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat tamu undangan yang mulai saling berbisik-bisik.

Hinata kembali mendesah. 'Sasuke-kun kenapa, sih?'

"A...aku..." Hinata mulai menoleh kearah Sasuke yang mulai membuka suara. Ada seberkas harapan yang mulai muncul. 'Semoga saja...' batin Hinata memohon.

Hening. Suasana kembali seperti kuburan. Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Sasuke kembali gugup. Sekali-kali mulai melirik seseorang disamping kiri Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat arah pandangan gugup Sasuke akhirnya mulai menoleh. "A...Ayah!" pekik Hinata kaget. Disampingnya Hyuga Hiashi memasang pose sangar dan beringasnya lengkap dengan sebilah katana runcing ditangan kanannya.

Hinata sweadrop.

Hiashi yang ditatap Hinata dengan pandangan kecewa segera memasang cengiran aneh dengan pose sok innocence. "Tadi ada lalat aneh yang terbang, makanya Ayah mengejarnya dengan katana ini," kilah Hiashi.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya dapat percaya pada Hiashi sambil menggumamkan kata 'ohhh' berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Sasuke mulai merasakan gejala-gejala mual, sakit kepala, ngidam, tulang belakang nyeri, muntaber, pandangan kabur dan tenggorokan kering.

Kau sedang tidak hamil, kan Sasuke?

Kesialan, huh?

.

.

~The First Night Part 1~

.

Hyuga Hiashi mulai terlihat gelisah. Pikirannya mulai terbang kemana-mana. Mondar-mandir kesana-kemari tapi tidak menemukan ide apapun. 'Sial! Berapa lama mereka akan melakukan 'itu', sih!' batin Hiashi geram.

Kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah pintu berdekorasi bunga-bunga mawar dengan tulisan 'Jangan diganggu! Uchiha junior sedang dalam proses!'.

Hiashi mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Matanya kembali melirik kearah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 01:02 a.m. 'Sudah waktunya,' batin Hiashi sambil melangkah mendekati kamar berdekorasi bunga mawar itu.

Di dalam kamar, Hyuga Hinata yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Hinata terlihat sibuk membaca novel, sedangkan sang suami Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen penting perusahaan Uchiha.

"Ahhh, akhirnya selesai," seru Sasuke seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Hinata yang mendengarnya segera menoleh. "Sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut seraya menutup novelnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang terlihat mulai memasukkan semua dokumen yang ada kedalam map cokelat disampingnya. "Maaf, Hinata. Gara-gara pekerjaan sialan dari Ayah ini kita jadi tidak bisa melakukan...ehemm..malam pertama."

Blushhh...

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita segera melakukannya, Hime? Ibuku ingin segera menimang cucu," goda Sasuke yang mulai mendekati Hinata yang berada di ranjang.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan wajah memerah.

Tak lama kemudian...

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Hiashi berteriak. "APA SUDAH SELESAI?"

Hinata dan Sasuke sweadrop.

'Apanya yang sudah selesai? Mulai aja belum!'

.

.

~The First Night Part 2~

.

"Hei, Itachi! Kurasa melakukan hal ini termasuk melanggar privasi orang."

"Berisik! Privasi Otoutoku berarti privasiku juga!"

"Tapi, tetap saja mengganggu malam pertama adik-adik kita itu tidak benar!"

"Diam kau kuntilanak! Kau sendiri yang bilang mau melihat mereka! Kalau ribut kita bisa ketahuan!"

"Tapi..."

"Jangan melihat kebawah, bodoh! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!"

"Hiiiii!" Neji kembali merinding. Gila bener ide Uchiha sulung ini. Memanjat gedung dengan ketinggian 100 meter dari tanah? Edan!

"Itu dia kamar Otouto! Ayo, cepat sedikit kuntilanak!"

'Harga diriku benar-benar diinjak-injak!' batin Neji sweadrop. Dengan gemetar Neji kembali mengikuti Itachi yang sibuk memanjat gedung dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, aku yang buka jendelanya!" seru Itachi antusias. Sedetik kemudian tangannya mulai bergerak lincah membuka jendela yang banyak ditempeli hiasan lope-lope hasil karya Mama Mikoto dan Mama Hotaru.

"Baka-Itachi, awas!" teriak Neji mengingatkan.

Tapi terlambat...

Ceklekkkk...

BYURRRRRRRRRR...

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Itachi yang langsung terjun bebas dari ketinggian 100 meter, berkat semburan air dingin dari Sasuke.

"Rasakan itu Baka-Aniki!" seru Sasuke sambil terkekeh ala setan. "Kakak ipar juga mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan evil smirknya kearah Neji yang masih bergelantungan.

"A...aku terjun aja, deh!" dan Neji ikut terjun kebawah menyusul Itachi yang mungkin sudah tewas(?)

"A...apa mereka tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Dibawah sudah kusiapkan hadiah yang menakjubkan," jawab Sasuke masih memasang evil smirknya.

Hinata merinding.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, Hime!"

Dan dibawah Itachi dan Neji mendarat tepat dibawah benda putih yang empuk.

"Lho, aku belum mati?" tanya Itachi dengan bodohnya.

Dan suara geraman anjing mulai terdengar...

"BAKA-OTOUTO!" teriak Itachi sambil berlari dari kejaran anjing buas, Akamaru.

Neji tertinggal sekitar lima meter dari Itachi, dengan...

...Celana yang sobek...

"Sial!"

.

.

~Uchiha Junior Part 1~

.

Sasuke terlihat cemas. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah tampannya. Sambil mondar-mandir Sasuke mencoba melirik pintu berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'ruang bersalin'.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir, bocah! Kau membuat semuanya panik!" bentak Hiashi yang juga terlihat cemas. Keringat dingin juga terlihat dikeningnya yang sudah menua. Rambut panjangnya pun terlihat dikuncir kuda(?)

Sasuke menoleh sebentar kearah Hiashi lalu kembali mondar-mandir seperti orang linglung.

Hiashi semakin naik darah. "Cihhh!"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke," kata Mama Mikoto mencoba menenangkan.

"Benar. Hinata itu gadis yang kuat, lho!" timpal Mama Hotaru.

"Jangan, membuat malu keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke!" Fugaku ikut berkomentar.

"Dasar Baka-Otouto," Itachi ikut buka mulut. "Seharusnya kau itu tenang!"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal. "Kau belum pernah merasakannya, Baka-Aniki! Kau tidak pernah menikah!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Giliran Itachi yang emosi. "Bukan tidak pernah Baka-Otouto! Tapi, belum pernah!" sembur Itachi kesal. Merasa tersinggung saat Sasuke mengatainya seperti itu. Memang, sih Itachi tidak pernah -ralat- belum pernah menikah. Tapi, jangan dikatai gitu, dong! Secara nggak langsung Sasuke sama saja mengatai Itachi Jomblo sejati, Uchiha nggak laku, atau yang lebih parah Uchiha Guy(?) jelas Itachi esmosi -ralat- emosi maksudnya.

Sasuke kembali mendecih kesal. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter berambut pirang keluar dari ruang bersalin.

Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menghampiri dokter tersebut dengan wajah khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaan isteri saya, Dok?"

"Ehmm, itu..." Tsunade kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya pucat seperti menahan sesuatu. Kakinya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sasuke mulai panik. "Kenapa, Dok? Apa yang terjadi dengan anak dan isteri saya? Ada apa, Dok?"

Hawa kesedihan mulai terlihat. Mama Hotaru terlihat menangis di bahu Hiashi. Mama Mikoto menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan kepedihan. Neji mulai berkaca-kaca. Itachi mulai terlihat menyesal.

"Ehemm...sebenarnya..."

"Katakan saja, Dok! Kami siap mendengarkan," kata Fugaku yang sibuk mengelus punggung Mama Mikoto yang mulai terisak.

"Ehemm, Uchiha-san. Isteri Anda baik-baik saja. Saya hanya...kebelet pipis!" dan Tsunade langsung berlari menuju toilet.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya langsung sweadrop dengan mulut ternganga. Itachi ngakak dilantai dengan pose memalukan. Fugaku berdehem dan wajah Mama Mikoto memerah karena malu.

Oh, Shit!

.

.

~Uchiha Junior Part 2~

.

Oekk...Oekk...Oekk...

"Itu pasti anakku!" seru Sasuke antusias. Semua anggota keluarga yang lain juga menampilkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Itu bayi dikamar sebelah," sahut Itachi seraya menunjuk kamar bersalin disebelah kamar Hinata.

Sasuke kembali tertunduk lemas.

1 Jam. Sasuke mulai mengantuk

.

2 Jam. Kepalanya terantuk dinding. Sasuke kembali bangun

.

3 Jam. Sasuke kembali tidur. Mas-mas penjual bakso berteriak, Sasuke kembali terjaga.

Kenapa orang melahirkan lamanya kayak nungguin ayam mengeram, ya?

Sampai akhirnya...

Ceklekkk...

"Siapa suami dari Nyonya Uchiha Hinata?" tanya seorang perawat yang baru keluar dari ruang bersalin.

"Sa...saya, Dok!" sahut Sasuke gugup.

"Anda dipanggil Nyonya Hinata. Sebaiknya Anda membantu Nyonya Hinata saat proses persalinan."

Busetttt! Jadi, daritadi belum melahirkan juga?

Hiashi, Fugaku, Mama Mikoto dan Mama Hotaru tepar ditempat.

Sasuke kembali sweadrop dengan pose memalukan.

Oh, My God!

.

.

~Uchiha Junior Part 3~

.

"Ayo, Nyonya Hinata! Terus, dorong terus! Yakk sekali lagi!"

"Haahh...haahhh...haahhh...Sa...Sasuke-kun..." panggil Hinata dengan wajah pucat. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Sabar, sayang! Sedikit lagi," kata Sasuke dengan wajah menahan sakit.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Tetaplah disini, Sasuke," pinta Hinata sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Rasanya Sasuke sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di jari-jarinya yang mulus.

"Terus, Nyonya! Ayo, terus!"

Hinata emosi. "Aku sedang berusaha, Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesakitan disini?"

Sang perawat dan Sasuke sweadrop.

'Ingat untuk jangan mengganggu Hinata yang sedang melahirkan!'

"Ahhhhh..." Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

Sasuke rasanya juga mau berteriak kesakitan. 'Tanganku yang mulus!' batin Sasuke nista.

"Wahh, anak Anda perempuan, Uchiha-san," seru sang perawat antusias. Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Sasu-kun, anak kita perempu...lho? Kau kenapa Sasu-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat merana dengan badan bercucuran keringat. Sampai akhirnya tepar dengan mengenaskan...

Sebenarnya yang melahirkan disini siapa, sih?

.

.

~Uchiha Junior Part 4~

.

"Wahhh, cucuku ini cantik sekali!" seru Mama Mikoto antusias seraya menggendong bayi mungil nan manis ditangannya.

"Kau sudah menggendongnya tadi, sekarang biarkan aku yang gendong!" seru Fugaku yang terlihat gembira melihat cucu pertamanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" tanya Mama Hotaru seraya duduk disamping ranjang Hinata.

"Sudah lebih baik, kok Ma," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hei Baka-Otouto, kudengar tadi kau pingsan di ruang bersalin. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Cihh! Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Huwahahaha...kau takut melihat orang melahirkan, Sasuke? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!" seru Itachi sambil tertawa ngakak.

Bletakkkkk...

"Jangan berkata sembarangan, Baka-Aniki!"

"Siapa namanya, Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi.

"Namanya Uchiha Hitomi Van Cleur de Mione," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum bangga.

Bletakkkkkk...

"Jangan, menamai cucuku dengan nama aneh seperti itu, bodoh!" bentak Hiashi dengan wajah beringas.

"Tapi, dia itu anakku!" protes Sasuke tidak terima.

"Aku Kakeknya!" Hiashi tidak mau kalah.

"Aku Ayahnya!" Sasuke ikut terbawa emosi. Perang death glare mulai terjadi.

Hiashi langsung merebut Hitomi dari gendongan Fugaku. "Aku Kakeknya! Aku yang pantas memberinya nama!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku Ayahnya! Dia darah dagingku! Aku yang berhak memberinya nama!" teriak Sasuke sambil merebut Hitomi dari gendongan Hiashi.

"Tidak bisa! Aku Kakeknya!" Hiashi kembali merebut Hitomi.

"Tapi, dia anakku!" Sasuke ikut merebut Hitomi.

"Cucuku harus bernama Hiyoko!"

"Tidak! Hitomi!"

"Hiyoki!"

"Hitomi!"

"Hiyoki!"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Mama Mikoto frustasi. "Kalau begitu supaya adil kita akan membuat nama panggilan sayang untuk cucu kita. Tapi, nama aslinya harus Uchiha Hitomi sesuai keinginan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hiashi memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya Hiyo-chan."

"Aku akan memanggilnya Himeka!" seru Mama Hotaru semangat.

"Aku akan memanggilnya Yui-chan," Fugaku ikut buka suara.

"Kalau begitu sebagai paman aku akan menamainya, Ryma-chan," timpal Itachi.

Neji mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga akan menamainya Ryma-chan," Itachi dan Neji ber-high five-ria.

"Kalau begitu Mama akan menamainya Hime-chan!" seru Mama Mikoto seraya merebut Hitomi dari gendongan Hiashi.

Hiashi protes. "Hei!"

"Hei, Mikoto! Aku juga mau menggendongnya!" seru Fugaku seraya mencoba merebut Hitomi dari gendongan Mama Mikoto.

"Nggak bisa! Sekarang giliranku!" seru Mama Mikoto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Fugaku mendecih kesal. Sedetik kemudian memandang kearah Sasuke dan Hinata. "Satu anak tidak cukup! Buat anak lagi sana! Harus laki-laki, ya?"

"Kalau Mama mau cucu perempuan lagi!" timpal Mama Hotaru.

Sasuke dan Hinata sweadrop.

'Edan semua!'

.

.

.

A/N : Thanks for Reading Minna-san ^^

minta reviewnya, ya?

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE! (\\^.^/)

.


End file.
